Looking towards the Past
by MockeyRock93
Summary: Bad memories never leave you. OroxNaru RAPE WARNING Dedicated to Kuma in Pink


Looking towards the Past

**Looking towards the Past**

**For ****Kuma in Pink**

Sasuke had returned to the village not a while ago. After claiming to have killed Itachi and Orochimaru he had followers, his fan girls increased, and he had been made a jonin along with the ever famous Uzumaki Naruto. They were great friends; especially now that Sakura had told her feelings to Naruto 1 and that Sasuke had lightened up with his brother death. Everything was going great, but the thought of Orochimaru passed through Naruto's mind every once in a while.

Still as good as everything was our young demon liked to relive the past. Now at eight-teen he had a lot to think about. The thought of a memory that he had pushed away to the back of his head resurfaced. Naruto shuddered as he felt everything as it was that night. The night his whole world changed, the night Orochimaru returned.

--Flashback--

Sasuke had told Naruto of how he killed him and how he had released him during his fight with Itachi but still Itachi had killed him. Yet Naruto felt something in the side of his head telling him everything with Orochimaru was not over. As unlikely as that would seem.

As he ran through the forest of death that night the conversation popped into his head like a friend that would not leave.

'So you killed him?'

'Yes I over took his body before he over took mine. Than used his power during my fight with Itachi. After that Itachi killed want was left of him.'

'Well good, that bastard didn't deserve to leave after what he did!'

'You loser, stop shouting.'

A shadow caught Naruto's eye and he descend to look at what it was. Before he could react a cloth was placed over his shining blue ayes and chakra eating ropes tied his hands to a nearby tree. He felt cold hands remove his jacket and the rip open his shirt with a kunai. The metal passed expertly through the fabric of the shirt barely missing hi skin and Naruto knew that this was a high level ninja.

While trying to think of ways to escape the stranger removed his shoes and pants; leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

"Now would you stop squirming so I can finish undressing you?" The voice send shivers through Naruto's spine. His throat went dry as if he hadn't had anything to drink in months.

"Orochimaru? But you're death" A laugh filled the air, but not one like the ones that make you laugh; one that makes your skin crawl.

"Why no, I'm not death. I almost died in hands of the elder Uchiha but survived. Don't ask me how since I have no idea to that." Naruto starred at the shadow that showed though the cloth now sure it was Orochimaru. He could do nothing under these circumstances. He couldn't fight with his hands tied up and he couldn't scream; there was no one for miles. He could only let Orochimaru have his way, whatever that was, and hope to make it out alive.

As he thought this out Orochimaru removed his boxers before shedding his clothes as well. He took a hold of Naruto's hips and felt the silkiness of his skin. He entered him form behind through his butt 2. Naruto screamed and the sudden intrusion. He felt as if he was split in two and a thousand nettles were entering his behind.

With out caring for the boy's cries Orochimaru stared pumping his ass. Soon sweat trickled down his forehead; his hands circled to Naruto's stomach and started felling his abs and how they flexed under his hands. He brought hinds hands up to Naruto's face and catched the tears flowing from his eyes. He brought his hands to his mouth and liked them away; loving the salty ness of them reached around with his long snake like tongue and drank them like one drank wine.

Soon his cock become harder than it already was and he came in Naruto's ass. Naruto's tears spilled even harder ass he felt Orochimaru's fluids on his behind knowing that he had lost his virginity. Orochimaru turned him around and squatted till he was in front of his dick.

He gave one long lick at it before tracking the head into his mouth. He scrapped his teeth and slowly took him in till he was in completely. Then he stared bobbing his head deep throating him ever so often. His tongue played along the head and his teeth scrapped the shaft with every bob of the head. This continued for a while till Naruto came in Orochimaru's mouth. Orochimaru smirked and drank his reward, loving the bitter-sweet aftertaste.

The turn had let Naruto's hands loose and while all this happened he had managed to free himself a little too late. While Orochimaru soaked in his afterglow Naruto dashed for his pants and grabbed a kunai. Before Orochimaru could do anything Naruto plunged the kunai into his chest knowing that it was near enough to the heart to be a vital wound and that Orochimaru would not live long.

The smell of metallic filled the air as Orochimaru coughed up blood. Soon he died; the last words that left his lips being

"It was worth it"

--End flashback--

His infamous smile burned in Naruto's memory. Cold sweat covered his body just remembering. Right after the event Naruto had taken his clothes and ran to the lake. He jumped in and tried to rid himself of Orochimaru's presence on his skin. When he was done with that he returned to Orochimaru's body and had burned it to a crisp. The only that knew of the incident was the Hokage. Naruto had gone to her straight away.

As he forced himself to push the memory into the back of his head once again he looked to his side and saw Sakura laying there. Her beauty remind him that now he was safe. The monster was dead and he was truly happy now. He shook her awake, as he always did whenever he remember the event. She turned around and looked at hi with sleepy eyes

"What is it Naruto?" she said in a groggy voice

"You know I love you right? That you make me feel safe?" she gave a small smile before saying

"I love you too Naruto. Now go to sleep or you wont be safe anywhere!" He gave her a peck on the lips and she turned back around to face the other way.

He put his arm across her waist and held her to him. Sakura settled into hi embrace and returned to her untroubled sleep. He felt her breathing even against his chest like a lullaby and fell into a dreamless dream.

_Closing Phrase_

_Seduction is often difficult to distinguish form rape, in seduction the rapist often bothers to buy a bottle of wine._

_Andrea Dworkin_

DISCLAIMER I don't own naruto or any of its characters just this plot and the made up stuff!

1If you see in Shippuden Sakura likes Naruto not Sasuke

2With his hands tied Naruto was facing the tree


End file.
